


With Open Eyes and a Soft Touch

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic, set during L/V's senior year of college. Logan makes a suggestion that makes Veronica think twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Open Eyes and a Soft Touch

Veronica and Logan lay comfortably in their bed on a lazy Sunday morning. The sun pouring through the large picture window adorning the far wall. A breath-taking view of the ocean spreading as far as the eye can see greets the couple each day. They snuggled close wrapped in a cocoon of Egyptian cotton. Veronica rested her head on Logan’s chest. She sighed and shifted, as if she were uncomfortable, thinking about how to broach the subject on her mind.

Logan sensed the anxiety in her small frame and smoothed a hand down her arm. “Is something wrong?”

Veronica angled her head to look up at him. She opened her mouth, but the words she wanted to say wouldn’t come out. She stammered slightly, “Uh… no, nothing’s wrong.” She returned her head to a more comfortable position and they lay in silence again.

About ten minutes later, still trying to work up the courage to speak, Veronica sighed again.

This time Logan shifted up against the headboard and pulled her up to look at him. “Alright, I know something is wrong, you sigh like that when you want to talk.” He playfully tweaked the end of her nose between his knuckles. “So, out with it already.”

Veronica sat cross-legged on the bed facing him, but averted her gaze and locked her eyes on her hands; that now twisted in her lap. “There’s really nothing _wrong,_ I was just thinking…” A heated flush spread across her cheeks as she blew out the air that seemed to be trapped in her chest. “I was thinking about what you... want to do.” Her voice was so low that Logan had to lean forward to hear her mumble. “About _doing_ what you want to do.”

Logan took her hand in his trying to get her to look at him once again, but she wouldn’t lift her stare. “Veronica, I would never want you to do something you don’t want to do. I’ve only suggested it because I was interested. If you’re not into it it’s okay.”

Veronica took a deep breath determined to say what she was thinking. “I know you would never make me do anything I didn’t want to do, but what if… what if I _did_ want to?” The blush on her face deepened to a flaming red and stretched down her neck. “I know you really want to. You’ve talked about it before… a lot. When you’ve mentioned it before I just kind of brushed it off, but I’ve been thinking about it recently and maybe I want to try it.”

This time Logan hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. “I don’t know, Veronica. As much as I’d love for that to be the case. I don’t know if I believe you. You look like you’re ready to be sick just having this conversation and you can’t even say it. We can’t do it if you can’t say it. If you really want to try it you’re going to have to look me in the eyes and tell me that _you_ want _me_ to fuck you in the ass.”

A slight quiver of arousal ran through Veronica’s body as he enunciated each word. At first, she thought she was only going to agree to it because it was something Logan wanted to do, but the more he had talked about it the more curious she became. Over time she became as interested in testing it out as Logan had. If she wanted to do it she was going to have to ask for it. She rolled her shoulders back and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. “Logan.” Her eyes flit quickly away before focusing back on his, she cleared her throat. “I want you to fuck me in the ass.”

She watched as Logan’s eyes lit up and rapidly turned dark with lust.

He shifted forward grabbing her by the hips and pulling her onto his lap. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words. Hell, I never thought I’d be this turned on by you saying those words.” He closed his mouth over hers, his tongue swirling against hers.

Gasping for air they broke apart. “Say it again.” Logan asked while nibbling at her neck “Please.”

Veronica’s head dropped back allowing Logan to suck at the hollow of her throat. “Logan.”

“Please, baby, I want to hear it again.”

She pressed her hips against his and moaned softly. Her words were breathy and came out in bursts, “I want you. To fuck me. In. The. Ass.”

Logan groaned at how sexy she sounded asking him to fulfill his own desire with her. He pushed his hands under the t-shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt and gently cupped her breasts. He teased her nipples, pulling at them until she was purring like a kitten.

Veronica twinned her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in deepening their kiss. She continued to grind against his lap until he roughly flipped them over. A surprised gasp escaped Veronica’s lips and she bucked against him.

Logan lifted her nightshirt over her head, leaving her stretched out under him, her breathing labored and her skin flushed with arousal and anticipation.

He slowly began teasing her with his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to the inner crook of her elbow, his lips trailed over her shoulder and across her clavicle. His fingers lightly traced over her body, her skin trembling in excitement of his next caress.

Logan continued his seduction by pressing gentle kisses between the valley of her breasts, moving further south, leaving a sticky trail as he drug his tongue over her stomach and around her navel.

Logan’s hands landed at the backs of her knees and he tickled her softly before drawing them up her thighs and grabbing her ass. Gooseflesh puckered across every inch of her skin and she panted Logan’s name begging him to stop teasing.

Logan silenced her with a nip to her hip bone and then he left her stunned when he gripped the elastic of her panties in his teeth and tugged them over her hips and down her thighs.

Once he removed her underwear Logan sat back. He took in her heated flesh as well as her slight tremor of nervousness. Veronica saw a look of sheer hunger, desire, in Logan’s eyes and briefly overcome tried to cover her body.

Logan laced his fingers with hers and drew her hands above her head. He laid flush against her, skin to skin, and devoured her mouth. While still kissing him, Veronica freed her hands and swept her fingers over Logan’s back in a whisper touch. When she reached the waist of his boxers she pushed them as far down she could while still pinned under his body. Slyly, she grabbed his ass and squeezed. He groaned loudly and pulled away to remove the garment entirely.

Logan balanced on his knees in front of Veronica, his cock standing at attention proudly. Veronica leaned up and timidly reached out to encircle him with her small hand. She leaned in further and gently traced her tongue up the underside of his dick, causing it to twitch under her touch.

Logan’s head dropped back and he moaned long and deep. He stopped her caress, pushing her back into the bed. He trailed his fingers over her abdomen and through her blond curls, easily finding her clit. He pressed small quick circles around it, driving her wild. His finger’s pushed further finding her warm and wet for him.

Veronica groaned indecently as he spread her wetness making her slick and slippery. Logan leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube. Veronica’s eyes widened when she realized this was really happening. In a surge of confidence, she reached for the tube. She squeezed some on her fingers and with quaking hands spread it over the tip of Logan’s cock. He saw through her moment of bravery and covered her hands with his steady ones to help her.

With their fingers entwined and slick, they stroked his cock together, making him impossibly harder. When he couldn’t stand it any longer he pulled her hand away. He locked eyes with her and gave her one more smoldering kiss before flipping her over.

Veronica closed her eyes and got on her hands and knees. Her body was tense. Logan rubbed circles over her taut muscles, easing her into comfort. She took several deep breathes to lessen her unease. He bent forward and whispered soothing words in her ear to help alleviate the panic racking her small body. Finally able to let go Veronica pressed back urging him to go on. He took his dick in his hand and gently rubbed the tip against her ass. Her whole body quaked at just that sensation.

Still smoothing comforting circles on her back Logan asked, “Is this okay? You still want to do this?”

Veronica couldn’t imagine _not_ doing it at this point. She threw he head back, her hair fanning across her back. In a low, gravely tone she murmured, “Yes, God, yes. Please, Logan, do it. I want it!”

Logan shuddered at how deliciously sexy she sounded. He positioned himself at her opening, braced his hands on her hips and pushed in.

At once both became overwhelmed with sensation. Veronica gasped at the intrusion, feeling both pleasure and slight pain that drove her wild. Logan never felt anything so snug, so gripping. He barely could push all the way in, afraid he might hurt her, but still being unable to stop because it felt so unbelievably good.

They both held still for a moment letting the ecstasy wash over them. Before Logan could ask again if this was alright. Veronica was pushing back against him inciting him to move. Logan didn’t question her and with excruciating slowness pulled out so just the tip of his cock remained in. He pushed in again, and was greeted with the same overpowering feeling of body-hugging constraint.

He began to rock rhythmically in and out of her, with each stroke he sank deeper, thrust harder. Each time he went further into her she grunted with delirious bliss. The delightful noises elicited from her only added to his mind-blowing experience. He knew the physical was going to be incredible, but the fact that Veronica was enjoying it as much he was, was more than enough to make him come.

Logan could feel the familiar pull in his stomach and knew he was getting close. He slid his hand around to Veronica’s clit and as he continued to pound into her ass he worked her clit furiously.

Moans rolled out of her throat with each thrust. They worked each other so hard, so passionately, their bodies were like bungee cords pulled rigid to their limit. Just when neither thought they could handle another intense moment they came apart, crying out in fiery satisfaction.

Every muscle in Veronica’s body pulled taut. She quaked around him as he exploded inside her, his hips jerking in uneven vigor. Logan couldn’t continue working her clit and his hands gripped her hips so forcefully there were sure to bruises. Finally, with only a last uncontrolled jerk, they collapsed; their limbs entangled, boneless and breathing heavily, unable to form words.

Logan – eventually able to move – rolled off her and pulled her to rest against his body. She stroked the light hair sprinkled across his chest, his skin still heated and sweaty.

Veronica recovered her voice first. She cleared her throat nervously, worried that maybe he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as she had. “That was amazing.” She said tentatively, “Wasn’t it?”

Logan chuckled at the fear in her voice and she stiffened slightly at his laughter. “Baby, that was more than amazing. That was awesome, fantastic, phenomenal and every other adjective to mean fucking ridiculously hot.”

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief her small smile growing into a huge grin. “I thought so too. I guess I shouldn’t have been so scared.”

Logan drew lazy circles on her back, a sly smirk on his face. “Ah, don’t be like that. Just tell me how right I was and then tell me you’ll unquestioningly do whatever I ask of you in the future.”

Veronica pushed up on her elbow and looked deep into Logan’s eyes, like she was ready to agree, then quickly a smirk appeared. “Admit you were right? Never!” She shot up quickly and pounced on him before he had a chance to react.

Logan wrestled with her, tickling her sides. “You think I’ll let you get away with that? You _will_ admit I was right, if I have to prove it to you over and over and over again.”

The couple rolled amongst sheets, giggling. Veronica caught her breath between giggles. “Well let the proving begin!”


End file.
